


Solitary Hide and Seek/Hitorinbo Envy

by LissaWho5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Felix and Marzia are great, I'm Sorry, Multi, Possibly Fluff in the future, Referenced Mpreg, Suicide Attempt, This will be sad, happyish ending, multi part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her parents never loved her. No one has. She has never felt joy. She already feels dead inside, so what's the point in living?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm here with another story! I hope you enjoy! This is inspired by the song Hitorinbo Envy. I'll post the link to an english cover at the end author note.

**TW: Suicidal Thoughts, Cheating**

 

“Hello Mark.” Said Jack as he looked at the newspaper turning the pages slowly.

“Sean.” Says Mark as he walked into the kitchen.

“Where have you been?” Said Jack emotionlessly, it sounded more like a statement then a question.

Jack looked up and saw something he expected. Marks had hickeys that had not been from Jack. Then again that’s what Jack had expected, he knew had been cheating on him on and off for years now. It was kind of expected at this point.”

“What did I do?!” Said Mark offended, even though Mark was obviously guilty.

“You know what you did!” Said Jack, putting down his paper and moving to in front of Mark.

“I did nothing and it offends me that you would think I would.” Said Mark, crying fake tears.

“Oh please, I can see the hickeys all over your neck!” Said Jack, raising his voice even louder with each word.

 “WELL MAYBE IF SOMEONE DIDN’T SPEND ALL OF HIS TIME WORKING, INSTEAD OF SPENDING TIME WITH HIS FAMILY, I WOULDN’T HAVE TO GO OUT!” Yelled Mark, putting his hands on his hips.

“OH YEAH MY FAMILY! A HUSBAND WHO CONSTANTLY CHEATS AND A DAUGHTER WHO IS THE RESULT OF ONE OF MY HUSBANDS AFFAIRS!” Said Jack his voice finally full of anger and a bit of sadness.

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD IGNORE US! YOU DECIDED TO STAY, EVEN AFTER YOU FOUND OUT!” Yelled Mark.

“OH, LIKE YOU SPEND A LOT OF TIME WITH HER!” Yelled Jack, sarcastically.

“I’VE SPENT A LOT OF TIME WITH HER!”

“REALLY ‘CAUSE I HAVEN’T SEEN IT!”

They continued to yell back and forth, ignoring their 8 year old daughter, who was up in her room and was named Luna, who was napping, after she fell asleep drawing a picture.  She sighed at all the yelling, she had come use to her parent’s fights.

She looked down at what she drew. It was of a dream she had often. It was of her, her dad (Mark), and her father (Jack) playing at a park that she regularly went to. It was something that she often dreamt of, her family being happy and her parents loving her.

She knew that this was impossible. Her parents couldn’t love her; she wasn’t even father’s real daughter.

Yeah she knew that she wasn’t biologically her father’s, she wasn’t shocked. She realized at a young age that she kind of looked like her dad’s old co-worker. She had her dad’s co-worker’s blonde hair and green eyes.

 She also knew she wasn’t supposed to know. She only does because she overheard her parents fighting about it when she was little. She goes to her bed aware that this is the last time she’ll be going to bed and will wake up in the morning. Because she will end it all tomorrow.

Yes, she was going to die tomorrow. She thought about the plan as she fell asleep. She was going to sneak out, which would be easy since her dad was obviously going to go out and party, since it was New Years Eve and her father would be in the office doing whatever the heck he does in there. Then she will get onto the Subway to the beach. At exactly midnight, she will throw herself into the freezing water and then it’s over.

As she went deeper into rest she thought what life would be like without her. She had no friends or teachers that would care if she was gone. She had no one online who would care if she left. She had no responsibilities or obligations besides regular house hold chores, which were things any one could do.

Then she thought of her parents. “They will be happier.” She thought.  She remembers all of the pictures she saw of them before she was born. They looked so happy. It wasn’t fake happiness that all three of them had around other people but it was pure, true joy, an emotion Luna had never felt. 

She realized that her parents so much happier before she was born, so to make them happy she just had to go, right?

So doing what she was going to do would make her parents happy, as well as herself because she would finally be able to do something she wanted to do, which was bring joy to her parents.

So this was for the better.

She shook her head. “These are thoughts for tomorrow she thought to herself. “For now I will just sleep.”

 


	2. The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Luna to put her plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peoples! Welcome to chapter two of this story! I hope you enjoy!

**T/W: Suicide Atempt**

 

_Luna looks around. She’s at a park. “How did I get here?” She thinks, “I was just in bed a moment ago.”_

_“Daddy! Papa! Come push me!” Yells a little girl. Luna looks up to find the source of the voice._

_“We’re coming princess!” I hear two men yell. They sound familiar._

_There was a little girl sitting on a swing in the park. Luna was a good distance away so she couldn’t see her face that well but she could tell she had light brown hair. She then saw two men running towards her, Luna decided to run down to get a better look._

_When she got close she realized something. The two men were her parents! Her father started to push the girl while her dad looked at them lovingly._

_Luna ran behind the swing so she could make sure those were her parents._

_When she decided that they definitely were, she yelled out to them. “Dad! Father! What’s going on?! Who’s that girl?!”_

_Her parents didn’t even look her way. They just kept laughing and playing with this girl. Luna kept calling their names but there was no use. They didn’t hear or see her. It was like she was a ghost or a phantom._

_“Come on Luna, it’s time to go home.” Said Jack._

_Luna looked up, thinking that her parents finally saw her but the she saw the other little get off the swing and go into Luna’s father arms. Luna finally saw the little girls face._

_It was….her own!_

_Yes the little girl was definitely hers, only the other girl had light brown hair and blue eyes like Jack._

_“Daddy can we get ice cream?” Asked the other Luna._

_“Of course my girl.” Said Jack sweetly._

_The blonde Luna watched the family leave, laughing and talking and they were happy._

_Luna fell onto her knees and started to sob in anger and envy. “Why can’t my life be like this?” She yelled out, “Why can’t I be happy? Why can’t I be that other Luna? Why can’t I be my father’s daughter? Why do I feel like I was chosen to be in pain?! Why?” She yelled all of this, but nobody could hear her._

_“Why?” She whispered._

* * *

 

 

Luna shot up in her bed.  Sweat running down her face. Her eyes felt heavy and she had a head ache, like she had been crying.

After calming down she looked around. She realized she was in her room.  She sighed. She turned to the clock that was next to her bed. It read that it was 11:00am.

She decided to get up. So she leaves the warm cocoon of blankets that is her bed and decides to go downstairs to eat some breakfast.

When she goes downstairs, she sees her parents sitting at the table. They were silent. Luna got some cereal then sat down. After her parents said good morning to her a silence fell for a few minutes, until her Dad finally said something, “I’m going out tonight.”

“Of course you are.” Said her father.

“WELL IT’S MORE FUN THEN STAYING HERE WITH YOU!”

“HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU’RE NEVER HERE!”

“I DON’T HAVE TO TAKE THIS!” Yelled Mark, before he left the room.

“FINE!” Yelled Jack, as he got up and went to his office.

Luna sighed, as she sat at the table alone. She finished her cereal and went to her bedroom. She decided to draw until she had to get ready.

Soon enough it was 7:30pm. She heard her dad yell out, “I’m leaving.”  She then heard the door slam shut. She heard her father yell some very unpleasant words to her dad, and then all was silent in her house. Luna decided she would leave in a few minutes.

Before she left she wrote a note out to her dad, so they would know where she went, once they noticed she was gone. Then, she put on her favorite dress, which, according to her dads, was very beautiful on her, she loved it because it was very soft and it was a calming shade of green. Next, she grabbed a small yellow purse, which she put $10 that she “borrowed” from her dad’s wallet in. After the purse was on, she checked the clock, it was 8:15,and she left her house for the final time.

“Goodbye.” She whispered, a tear running down her face. She quickly wiped it, and then she began her walk to the bus stop.

 

 

* * *

 

 As she walked down the road to the bus stop, she noticed everyone was out on the street. Walking to any bar or club, to celebrate the holiday.  There were even families walking to parks to celebrate.

She admittedly was envious of the other families. Those children seemed to have something she wanted.  A family that loved her and spent time with her. She quickly shook her head and continued to walk

She even saw her dad walking down the street with some man.

* * *

 

**3rd Person/Mark's POV**

Mark walked down the street to go to next bar with his “friend” Aaron or Yami as he liked to be called. They were walking down street holding hands and doing small dances, already slightly drunk.

Mark noticed his shoe was untied and bent down to tie it.

“Hey Yami, wait up I need to tie my shoe.”

“Ok, but hurry up.” Yelled Yami impatiently.

As Mark tied his shoe he looked up and noticed a small blonde girl who was wearing a green dress and yellow purse. She was facing the other direction so he couldn’t see her face.

“She looks familiar.” He thought, but before he could investigate closer, he heard Yami yell hurry up. So he finished tying his shoe, stood up, and walked over to his companion.

* * *

 

**3 rd Person/ Luna’s POV**

She was scared her dad would see her but, soon enough he was gone. She sighed and continued to walk to the bus. She finally got there and handed the bus driver her $10 bill. She sat down and waited for her stop.

After riding the bus for what felt like forever she finally reached her stop. She said thank you to the bus driver, then she began her walk to the beach.

Soon enough she was at her favorite place. She was standing in front of the water. She heard a noise. It was midnight. It was the New Year! Luna realized this and decided that now would be the best time.  “This is it.” She thought to herself. “Goodbye.”

And with that she stood up and walked into the water. She quietly shrieked because it was cold. She then laid down on the sand under the water and closed her eye waiting for death.

But something happened.

As soon as her head went under she heard a voice in her head that said “Get Up.”

She was confused, didn’t she want this. Isn’t this the best option? Wouldn’t this make her family happy?

“Get Up.” Said the voice stronger and louder this time.

After briefly hesitating, she shot her head up and took a deep breath.

After breathing in and out for a minute, Luna began to realize how cold she was. She tried to get up but she was too weak.

She only saw one option, scream for help. At the top of her lungs, she yelled “Help me please!  Help!”

She yelled this again and again until she saw a child, a man, and a woman run over to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I'll try to update ASAP. I'm actually working on the next chapter right now. So please be patient!
> 
> Also Comments, Constructive Criticism, Hits, and Kudos are appreciated.


	3. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has been found. But will she be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Time for part 3!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**1 st Person/Luna’s POV**

I sit in the freezing cold water. My body begins to feel numb. The three people are right at the shore. They’re yelling something at me, but I can’t make it out.

Finally I can make out what the woman is saying.

“Can you walk to me?!”

I shout that I can’t. The man looks at the woman and says something. She nods her head. The man then walks out to me.

He puts his arms out and picks me up. Once I’m secure in his arms he runs me out of the water.

Still in his arms he takes me into his car.  I can hear the two people following us. I guess it’s the other two people he was with.

Once I’m in his car he turns it on and turns the heat all the way up. The woman and child cover me in blankets from their car and even give me a few hoodies. 

, The woman told the man (she called him Felix) to call the hospital. Felix told her (I believe he called her Marzia) that he already had.  

My eyes start to grow tired, and I begin to close them. The couple is trying to keep me awake but they can’t stop me from going into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

**Time Skip**

**1 st Person/Marzia’s POV**

 

We sit in the waiting room of the hospital. We’ve been here all night.

As I sit next to my husband and daughter in the uncomfortable chair, a bunch of questions go through my mind.

_Who is this child? Why would she do this? What happened that was so bad in her life that she would do something like this?_

But the biggest question is:

_Where and who are her parents?_

As I pondered all of these questions, a doctor came in and told me that I could see the girl we brought in if we wanted.

Of course I did, so the doctor led me to the room where the young girl was being held. I asked him how she was, and he gave me some good news and bad news.

“The good news is that physically she will probably make a full recovery. And that she was lucky that you found her before she passed out or something even worse.” He said that with a small smile on his face.

His smile then dropped and a look of concern grew on his face. He then told us the bad news. “We don’t know how she is mentally. It’s pretty safe to assume that she is going through some emotional suffering, if she was trying to kill herself like we expect. It’s also very likely that this will be a traumatic experience for her so that will also hurt. So, it’s safe to assume that she will have very deep mental wounds from this as well.”

It took me a moment to process this. Such a poor girl. I have to help her.

But then I remember something, I don’t know her! Heck, I don’t even know her name! How can I help if I don’t know her?

After a few moments my family walks into the room and there she is.

She’s lying on the bed and is peacefully sleeping. I sat in the chair next to her bed, while Felix sat on the chair that was across the room with our daughter, Elizabeth, sitting in his lap.

After sitting their quietly talking and thinking, Elizabeth even took a nap, the young girl woke up.

As her eyes open so many emotions run through them. At first theirs confusion. Then there’s realization. Then there’s a look of pure sadness in her beautiful green eyes.

After a few moments, I speak up.

“Hello, I’m Ms. Marzia me and my husband, Mr. Felix, and are daughter Elizabeth are the ones who brought you here. Now, could you please tell us your name?

After looking at us for a few moments, with wide eyes, the girl finally spoke up; “My name is Luna Shannon McLoughlin.”

“That’s such a pretty name.” Said Elizabeth.

When I look into Luna’s eyes she has a look of shock on her face.

When I ask her what’s wrong she just simply states “I’m just not used to being complimented.”

I look at her in shock. How can such a cute and pretty little girl be not be complimented all the time?

It was then that I decided that no matter who she is or no matter how much I would have to work, I was going to help this wonderful girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lives! Did you really think I could kill off a kid?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> I realize that I am deviating from the song, but I like this a bit better and I don't want this story to end just yet.
> 
> Also I want to know your thoughts!  
> -What do you think about Luna?  
> -What do think about Marzia and her family?  
> -Thoughts on Mark and Jack?  
> -Thoughts on the story itself?  
> Please leave your thoughts down below!
> 
> Constructive Criticism, Comments, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night! :D


	4. Mark and Jack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Mark and Jack learn about Luna's state?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples! I finally updated Hitorinbo Envy! I hope you enjoy!

 

**Marzia’s POV**

It has been two days since we found Luna.

She was still a bit weak but she has been getting stronger.

A few times a day I will look online trying to find any reports of a missing girl, Luna in particular, but there are none. That confuses me. Her parents should have reported her missing by now. Or at least called the hospital. I mean if Elizabeth went missing I would call the hospital after checking in with family in friends.

I decide that it is time to figure out who her parents are and to call them.

“Luna, sweetie,” I said, keeping my voice quiet and calm. “We need to talk.”

She nodded her head in response.

“While we love being here for you, we really need to find out who you are. We also need to call your parents; they really need to know where you are. They’re probably worried sick.” I said, keeping my voice gentle but still firm.

She gave me a sad look, but mumbled “Okay.”

I gave her a look that prompted her to speak.

“Okay, I’ll start with my name. My full name is Luna Shannon McLoughlin.  I have two dads who names are Mark Edward McLoughlin and Sean William McLoughlin, but everyone calls him Jack.” She said, so quickly that I could barely catch what she was saying but I still did. Even if I didn’t, I was secretly recording this anyway.

After she took a moment to catch her breath, she continued. “My parents fight all the time, and never spend any time with me.  They never speak to me or play with me or tell me that they love me. One of them is always working and the other is always out. And whenever they are home they just fight each other,” she said. I saw tears coming to her eyes. Elizabeth handed her a tissue so she could wipe them away. She nodded her head in thanks. She then continued talking.

“Why would they love me anyway? I’m just an annoying waste of space that doesn’t deserve to live. I’m not even my father’s real daughter! Why would anyone love me!?” Luna cried out. She said the last line very quietly. 

She started sobbing incredibly hard. I forced her into a hug. I picked her up and held her until she quieted down.  I then began to tell her how wonderful she is and how she is so important. I knew the words wouldn’t fix the problem, and that she would need professional help, but maybe my words would make her feel a bit better.

My words seemed to help a little bit and she eventually left my bear hug. She then laid down on her bed and stated that she was tired. She started to fall asleep, but before she went into a dream land, I asked her for Mark and Jack’s number. She gave it to me.

I was going to call her “parents” and give them a piece of my mind!

* * *

 

I waited until I was sure Luna was asleep to call Mark and Jack.

Soon enough, her breathing slowed and there was no chance of her being awake. Felix and Elizabeth were staying in the room to watch her.

I call her “parents” on the phone. A man with a thick Irish accent picks up.

(J= Jack Mar=Marzia)

J= Hello

Mar= Hello, is there a Sean or Mark McLoughlin there.

J= There is.

Mar= May I speak to him?

J= This is he.

Mar= Ok. I regret to inform you that your daughter, Luna, is in the hospital.

J= What?! That’s impossible! She’s in her room.

At that moment, I was filled with so much anger. They didn’t even notice she was gone! I continued to talk to him.

Mar: Are you sure she’s in her room?

J: I’m positive.

Mar: Check.

J: What?

Mar: I want you to go up to her room, or call her to where you are and tell me she’s there.

J: Fine.

I heard him call Luna’s name and of course no response came. Then I heard him walk up the stairs and open a door. I heard him gasp in shock and he calls out Luna’s name again and again, to no avail.

Suddenly, I hear his voice on the phone again.

J: Hello

Mar: I’m still here.

J: Where is she? Where’s my Luna?

Mar: At the hospital, like I told you at the beginning of the phone call.

J: The hospital? How did she end up there? Also, who are you and how do you know her?

Mar: She ended up in the hospital after she tried to drown herself at midnight on January 1st. My name is Marzia Kjellberg, and I know your daughter because my husband and I saved her. We’ve been with her in the hospital since.

The line went silent for a few moments; Sean was probably processing what he just heard. He finally spoke.  


J: What hospital is she at? I’ll try to be there as soon as I can with my husband.

I told him the address of the hospital and he hung up. Luna’s parents are idiots. Somebody’s got to yell at them; and that person is me.

1st Person/ Jack’s POV

As soon as I hung up the phone. I run into Mark and I’s room and wake him up. He tells me to go away. I start shaking him and yelling.

“MARK, WAKE THE F*** UP!! LUNA IS IN THE FREAKING HOSPITAL!!!”

Mark jumped out of bed and got dressed. As he was doing this, I was telling him everything I knew and about my phone call with Marzia.

“How could we have let this happen?” Mark said, as Mark and I got into the car.

“I don’t know. I always thought she was happy, but she liked to be alone.”

“Well apparently, she wasn’t. Apparently she wasn’t in a good place mentally.”

“She wasn’t in a good place physically either.” Said Jack, quietly.

“What do you mean? She had two adults who love her. And we never physically or emotionally hurt her intentionally.”

“Yeah that’s true. But we obviously failed at giving her love. I mean sure, we do love her, but did we ever show it?”

“Of course we did! Whenever she wanted something we gave it to her.”

“Yeah, when it came to material things. But did we ever give her what she wanted when it came to emotional things? I can’t remember the last time I asked her how her day went or I tucked her in or gave her a kiss goodnight or I went to a school event. I can’t remember the last time I told her I love her, for crying out loud!”

“So what are you saying?” Asked, a confused Mark. “That this is our fault?”

After being quiet for a few moments Jack responded “Yes. Or at least it’s mostly our fault.”

“No it isn’t.” Said Mark, firmly.

Jack was about to argue with him but he realized they were about to reach the hospital and that they would need to discuss this later.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> I want to know what you guys think:  
> -Thoughts on Marzia and her family?  
> -Thoughts on Mark?  
> -Thoughts on Jack?  
> -How's the story so far?  
> -Where do you think this will go?
> 
> As always Constructive Criticism, Comments, Hits, and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	5. "Oh Luna......"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack walk into the hospital and Luna has an interesting dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who finally updated! 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah sorry about that. It's just that I kind of lost all my inspiration and motivation to write this story. But it's finally come back! Yea!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Jack’s POV

We park our car and walk into the hospital.

We ask the Receptionist where Luna is and she tells us the room number.  We walk there and see a woman standing in front of the door.

She has brown eyes and brown hair. She looks as us as we walk to the door of Luna’s room. As we’re about to open the door she speaks.

“You guys are Mark and Jack, right?”

I nod my head in response. “I’m Jack and he’s Mark.”

“My name’s Marzia.  My husband and I found Luna a few nights ago. I’m the one who called you.”

I back away from the door and over to Marzia. Mark follows me.

Mark started to speak. “Thank you so much for saving her! I have no idea how this happened. I’m so sorry if this has inconvenienced- ”

Marzia interrupted and  glared at him. “I know how this happened! You guys did it!! You guys ignored her until she couldn’t stand it. You guys didn’t show her love. You drove your own child to suicide.” She says with pure anger in her voice.

Mark and I were stunned silent.

“Do you even love her?”

“Of course we do, right Mark?” I say, turning to face Mark.

Mark stays silent and, to my shock, walks away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Luna’s Pov/ 1 st Person_

_I was in a park.  I was playing hide and seek with two boys. I didn’t know who they were. Then it hit me._

_It was my dads! Only they were my age. “Ready or not here I come.” I yell out._

_I find Mark hiding behind a tree and Jack hiding behind a play house._

_Just as I was about to tag them they turn into adults but I still got them._

_Once we were down I yell “Daddies come and catch me.”_

_I start running down an empty field, but in a few minutes, my farther picks me up. We all begin laughing._

_All of a sudden I was under water, but I wasn’t.” I was standing up._

_I hear someone behind calling my name. I turn around and see my dads._

_Their looking at me, asking me to walk to them. Mark as his arms held out to me._

_Just as I’m about to walk to them two arms grab and pull me back._

I open my eyes and see that I’m in my hospital room. To my right I see Mr. Felix and Elizabeth (who asked me to call her Liz)

But what really caught me off guard was seeing my farther standing in the doorway talking to Marzia. But that just made wonder where my dad is?

I speak up, “Father?” I say barely above a whisper.

He looks at me and he has tears in his eyes.

He walks over to me and kneels next to my bed.

“Luna, I’m- sorry.” He begins to cry harder. “I’m so so sorry.”

I start cry myself. I can tell he genuinely feels really bad.

He hugs me.

After we stop crying so much I ask him a question.

“Father where’s Dad?”

He starts to cry again,

“Oh Luna…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feels. This chapter was so angsty.
> 
> But I hope you liked it none the less.
> 
> Also, please tell me what you think.
> 
> -Thoughts on Luna?  
> -Thoughts on Marzia?  
> -Thoughts on Jack?  
> -Thoughts on Mark?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I have two announcements!
> 
> 1\. This is a self promo, but I have started a YouTube channel. It's called TheTrueLissaWho
> 
> It would mean so much if you checked it out,  
> There admittedly only one video currently, but I am planning on updating. Also I apologize for the sub-par quality, I don't have many suplies. 
> 
> But still, please check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. This story is coming to a close. I have one more chapter and an epilogue planned but then it's finished! I have no plans for a sequel, I'm afraid.
> 
>  
> 
> But hey lets not focus on that until it comes!
> 
>  
> 
> As always Constructive Criticism, Comments, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You So Much for Reading!! :D


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope you enjoy.

**_14 Years Later_ **

**3 rd  Person**

It’s been 14 years since Ms. Marzia and Mr. Felix found Luna.

After Luna was released from the hospital she went to Mark and Jack’s house to get her things. She was moved into Felix and Marzia’s house.

Mark and Jack ended up divorcing. There was just no way they could have worked out. They just weren’t right for each other.

After they signed the paper giving Marzia’s family legal custody, Mark left town and none of them had heard from him since,

Maybe they never will, who knows?

Luna had a lot of emotional damage and anxiety. She had to go to therapy every week for three years and even after that she still had to go.

She had nightmares still, a trouble trusting others, nights where she still felt worthless. But she kept fighting and she had supporters.

But it’s not all bad.

Jack never stopped talking to Luna; in fact he visited her as often as possible. There was some damage to their relationship, but they worked through it.  Jack had some issues he needed to deal with as well so he also got help. He came over as often as possible and called her almost every day to see how she wass and to make sure she was happy. He became a good adult figure for Luna.

Marzia and Felix became the closest thing to “normal parents” that Luna ever had. They treated her as well as Liz and they became protective. They gave her all the affection she wanted when she was younger. They treated her and Elizabeth like two princesses.

Elizabeth became like a protective older sister. Protecting her from anyone who messed with her or for who she is. The fact that Liz was known as the tough girl in school helped. They were very close and could tell each other anything.

Luna takes the things she learned from the past and she uses that to teach others. Now 22, she is finishing up college and is a speaker to show how through strength and continuing to go on you can get through anything.

So right now things were going okay for Luna, despite the absolute horrors of the past, thing turned out alright.  Sure she still felt pain, she would still have nightmares and fears that stem from her past. Neglect is horrible thing, abuse is, you can never “get over” something like this, like any form of pain. With most mental pain you never get over it, but you learn to live with it and to find joy. And to do that you must keep going you must stay strong. No matter how bad things seem now, there are brighter days ahead. And she now knows this.

And maybe one day she’ll be the one to help a person.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed! Yes this is ending.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.  
> -Thoughts on Luna?  
> -Thoughts on Mark?  
> -Thoughts on Marzia and her family?  
> -Thoughts on Jack? 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways I will see you guys when I do! 
> 
> -Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I hope your hearts don't hurt that badly!
> 
> On a serious note if you ever think about committing suicide or harming yourself on purpose, please get help. Even if you can't see a conselor talk to someone, anyone. If you ever need to talk to someone or just want someone to listen to you my Wattpad is LissaWho5 and my tumblr is awesomelissawho. 
> 
> Anyway, Comments, Constructive Criticism, Hits, and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Heres the song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ6-K3uxUEg


End file.
